Perfect Sesshomaru
by WitnessToTheFallen
Summary: Rating just for safety. Sesshomaru has problems with his father, one-shot, songfic, very light reference to yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (although I wish I did own Fluffy.....), and I don't own "Perfect" (Simple Plan does).

Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree in early spring. The tree had new blossoms on it, and some of them had floated down and landed on his head. But he was fast asleep, so he didn't really care.

_Hey dad, look at me  
__Think back and talk to me_

Sesshomaru was dreaming about his childhood. Growing up, his father had never really been there. Had never been much of a father to him.

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

Now days, his father never really spoke to him. Ever since that Inuyasha had been bored, Sesshomaru had become the unneccesary annoyance in his fathers house. And now, whenever his father saw him, all he would do is insult what he'd become.

_Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

Sesshomaru had brought a friend from school home with him one day, and his father had told him later that he was throwing his life away talking to people like him. Naraku was obviously cruel, mean, and of course, sadistic. But that's why Sesshomaru had been able to hold a conversation with him.

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Even though his father had not been supportive, Sesshomaru had never stopped speaking to Naraku. They'd eventually become "partners in crime", causing as much mischeif as possible.

_And now I try hard to make it  
__I just want to make you proud_

But now, Sesshomaru had settled down. Naraku might not have been the choice his father would have had him make, but Sesshomaru was happy at least. He ruled with ruthless force, but was understanding when he needed to be. Why couldn't his father just be proud of him?

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
__I can't pretend that I'm alright_

Although he'd wanted to many times, Sesshomaru had never told his father about his pain. He'd always kept it inside, and he'd come home to Naraku and cry. His father would never consider him anything more than a failure.

_And you can't change me_

One night, he'd come home, with Naraku waiting for him. He'd had another horrible meeting with his father, and he sat on the couch, Naraku holding him in his arms.  
"You need to speak with him about this. It's not right that he treats you like this all the time."  
"But I can't. He's my father, I don't want to dissapoint him."  
"Sesshomaru, he's your father. He must accept you for who you are."  
"Nobody could ever accept me for who I really am."  
"I did, didn't I?"  
"Well....yes. But...."  
"But nothing. Change for no one, dearest."  
Naraku's words had comforted him, and he'd fallen into a deep, peacefull sleep in his arms.

_'Cause we lost it all  
__Nothing lasts forever_

The next time Sesshomaru had seen his father, they'd fought as usual. But instead of sticking it out like he normally did, Sesshomaru fought back. He'd yelled and screamed at his father, and finally told him how he felt.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

"What the hell are you talking about, 'I don't treat you like a son'? I treat you the same as I treat your brother Inuyasha!"  
"No you don't!! You treat that bloody half-breed like a king, and me like an aged mut!!"  
"Well you may not be aged, Sesshomaru, but you are as usefull as a mut!!!"  
"I will not change for you! I am your son! I refuse to be your image of perfection, as your precious Inuyasha is!!"  
Sesshomaru turned on his heels and walked away. He'd walked for hours in the forests before finally going home.

_Now it's just too late,  
__And we can't go back,  
__I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Years passed before Sesshomaru heard from his father again. He hadn't heard from him since the fight until a messanger came from him.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, your father requests that you meet with him."  
"Did he say why?"  
"He wishes to forgive past problems and begin anew."  
"Tell him I cannot do that. My mind set is the same as it was back then, and we cannot go back to what we once were."

_I try not to think  
__About the pain I feel inside_

"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm not sure. I hate to do this to him, but I know it's what I have to do."  
"I'm proud of you, Sesshomaru. Standing up to your father may just fix your problems with him."  
"But I'm hurting inside now. We used to be so close, back when I was a child."

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

"I used to watch the way he ruled and dream of being like him one day."  
"Most children do that. It's simple nature."

_All the days you spend with me  
__Now seem so far away  
__And it feels like you don't care anymore_

"I can hardly remember what it was like to have him be a father to me. It was so long ago."  
"It's alright, Sesshomaru."  
"Is it, Naraku? My own father has shunned me, most of the world has shunned me, yet it's all okay?"  
"Sesshomaru, not every one has shunned you. I'm still here for you, are I not?"  
"Yes you are. And I am glad for that," he said with a smile.  
"As am I."

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said,  
__And nothing's gonna make this right again_

No less than a week after Sesshomaru turned the messanger away, his father appeared on his doorstep.  
"Sesshomaru, please. Talk with me. I want to set things straight."  
"No. You've hurt me for the last time. Ever since Inuyasha came along, you've shunned me, treated me like dirt. No more."  
"Sesshomaru, I am your father. I can make anything right."

_I can't believe it's hard  
__Just to talk to you  
__But you don't understand_

"No you can't!! Don't you get it!! I don't care what you say! You never cared what I had to say, so now I don't care what you have to say! Now get away from me!"  
Sesshomaru slammed the door to his castle, and leaned against it on the inside. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.  
"I can't believe I did that....I never thought I'd be able to stand up to him."  
"I'm very proud of you, Sesshomaru." Naraku was standing next to him now, with his arm around his waist. He pulled  
Sesshomaru's head to his chest and began stroking his hair. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes. I'm perfect."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, so there ya go. My first Inuyasha fanfic, songfic, whatever you want to call it. And here are the complete lyrics to "Perfect" by Simple Plan:

_Hey dad look at me  
__Think back and talk to me  
__Did I grow up according to plan?  
__Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
__But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
__I just want to make you proud  
__I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
__I can't pretend that  
__I'm alright  
__And you can't change me_

'_Cause we lost it all  
__Nothing lasts forever  
__I'm sorry  
__I can't be perfect  
__Now it's just too late and  
__We can't go back  
__I'm sorry  
__I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think  
__About the pain I feel inside  
__Did you know you used to be my hero?  
__All the days you spend with me  
__Now seem so far away  
__And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it  
__I just want to make you proud  
__I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
__I can't stand another fight  
__And nothing's alright_

'_Cause we lost it all  
__Nothing lasts forever  
__I'm sorry  
__I can't be perfect  
__Now it's just too late and  
__We can't go back  
__I'm sorry  
__I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
__And nothing's gonna make this right again  
__Please don't turn your back  
__I can't believe it's hard  
__Just to talk to you  
__But you don't understand_

'_Cause we lost it all  
__Nothing lasts forever  
__I'm sorry  
__I can't be perfect  
__Now it's just too late and  
__We can't go back  
__I'm sorry  
__I can't be perfect  
__(x2)_


End file.
